You Remind Me of Spring
by riptidefirebends
Summary: Jean and Sasha go ice skating and he realizes his feelings for her. Fluffy one-shot. Originally written for a spring-themed one-shot on AOT Amino, I decided I wanted to post it here. Jeansasha Modern AU


"C'mon, Jean, let's go!" Sasha exclaimed as she walked ahead of him.

Jean sighed. "And why can't we go when it's winter again? It's freezing in here?" He shivered, rubbing his hands up and down his arms.

"I explained this to you already: the ice rink is being shut down for good after today, so we can't go another time. Besides, we already paid for our admission and skates." Sasha explained, handing the guy at the skates booth her ticket and giving him her shoes size.

"Where are the others, anyways?"

Sasha paused as she waited for Jean to receive his skates before sitting down on the bench to put them on. "Connie most likely forgot that we were going today and Marco said he had some last minute speech to write for that honor society he's in."

Jean chuckled. He remembered how prone to forgetting things Connie was at times, though he couldn't blame him since Sasha had just organized this yesterday. And Marco was always busy doing something after school, so in a way, he had kind of suspected that it would be just him and Sasha for the day.

"Hurry up, you slowpoke!" Sasha said, grabbing his elbow and leading him towards the edge of the rink.

"You know, Sash, I haven't skated in a while and I think I'll just sit down on a bench..." He pretended to cough, his eyes widening as he saw the ice.

"Oh no you aren't." She said, grabbing Jean's hand as she skated onto the rink with him.

Jean could feel the rush of skating on the rink, but he wasn't focused on that for the time being. Instead, he was taken aback by how warm Sasha really was. Everything about her seemed so much like the springtime it was outside of the rink. Her hair was the color of the tree bark he often saw whenever she went out hunting, her eyes the coppery color of the pennies picked up off of the ground as good luck. He even swore that he could smell that outdoorsy perfume on her.

"Woohoo!" Sasha let out, throwing her arms up in the air and tilting her head back. Her hair was billowing and her bangs blew behind her, revealing a little bit of her forehead.

Jean exhaled with a smile, his cheeks slightly tinted as he watched Sasha skate with delight, a warm glow seemingly emanating from her.

"I'll race ya to the other end of the rink." Sasha said as she slowed down to Jean's pace. "Loser has to buy dinner for the winner."

Jean chuckled. "You're on!"

"What's on our list for the rest of the day?" Jean asked, watching as Sasha finished the last of her hot dog. The brunette had won the race from earlier, but neither of them was in the mood to travel far to eat at a sit-down restaurant, so they had decided on the vendor at the ice rink.

"I don't know, I didn't really think ahead to be completely honest." She confessed, now picking at the fries they had been sharing.

Jean thought about it for a bit, then snap his fingers together, perking up a bit. "I've got an idea."

"Can I take this blindfold off yet? It's itchy." Sasha complained in the seat next to him.

"Not yet, we're almost there though." Jean smiled, his eyes focused on the road ahead of them.

Jean turned his beat-up pickup truck onto the grass, driving a couple of feet up a small hill until the vehicle finally stopped. He got out of the truck, walking over to the passengers side and helping Sasha out. "You can take it off now."

Sasha peeled the blindfold off of her eyes, gasping at the sight that lay before her. They were in an open field in what seemed to be the middle of nowhere, but what amazed her even more was the skies above them.

"Wow, the stars are so beautiful out here, it's like I can see them even more." She stared in wonder.

Jean looked down at Sasha, admiring the way that the stars wrinkled in her eyes. He took her by the hand, leading her too the bed of the truck as they sat down, not letting go of one another. He wanted to savor this moment for as long as he could.

"You know," Jean began. "I like winter, but I think I like spring even more." He looked at Sasha, smiling as he thought of her.

Sasha smiled back. "Me too."


End file.
